Tsubasarean Fire
by CLAMP Doujinshi
Summary: Syaoran and the gang has landed in yet another world. This time, the adventure takes place in a High School. And who is this group called "The Tsubasa Club"? Author: Kahirin-- Edits and revision by Grimm
1. Beginning of a Tale

**Tsubarean Fire**

Chapter 1 "Beginning of a tale"

**G/N:**

**This is a story from Kahirin. It's great! I'm doing the editing for it, but the plot and outline dialogue is all her's. Please review, she's done a great job on this, especially for her first contribution to CLAMP Doujinshi. Plus, she's from Malaysia. Dude, that's insanely awesome, and she's cooler than all of you who aren't from Malaysia, which means that she's also cooler than me.**

**Therefor, review.**

* * *

"Ouch!" Fay yelped, rubbing his head. This falling stuff was getting kind of old. Another world. Mokona jumped up on Syaoran's shoulder.

"New world!" It sang, then jumping onto Kurogane. Just then, a girl coming out of the nearby building walked past them. Syaoran stopped her.

"Excuse me," Syaoran asked.

"Oh. How may I help you?" The woman inquired.

"Can you tell me what this building is?" Syaoran asked. The girl motioned towards the school.

"This? This is Pekan Bary High, and this country is called Ledang. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shana, a senior at this school" Shana said, smiling. Syaoran nodded.

"Thanks for the info, but I'm afraid we're in the wrong place." He said apologetically. Shana shrugged, then smiled as she saw her friend waving her over.

"Just a minute!" Shana yelled back to her friend, then she turned back to Syaoran. "Okay, I need to go now, but enjoy your stay at Ledang." Shana waved and walked away. Syaoran turned back to Mokona.

"Do you sense anything, Mokona?" Syaoran asked. Mokona did it's amazing little "boink" thing.

"Puu! I can feel it, but it's weak…" Mokona said. A nearby group of students were heading toward what looked like the cafeteria. The group caught some of their conversation as they walked past.

"I heard that Tsubasa Club is having a rally to help the needy this coming Saturday." One girl said. Her friend nodded.

"They sure are nice. Even the frackin PTA likes them, and you know those guys don't like anyone. Not to mention they're all super popular…" she was interrupted by another guy walking with them.

"Especially Shana and Amy, the leaders. Both of them really eager to help people. And they're pretty hot, too…"

"Excuse me," Syaoran interrupted. The three turned.

"Yes, how can we help you?"

"You were talking about "Tsubasa" Club just now, right? Can you tell us where to find them?" Syaoran asked. The three friends looked at each other, then looked back at Syaoran.

"They're having their meeting today in the library at 3:00. All of the students are invited to the meeting." One girl said, looking the strange group over. "I guess that you can come, too. They wouldn't object."

"Libraries…" Kurogane shivered. "I don't have a good history with libraries. I'll pass." **G/N: Readers of The Reviewers Mind Dimension would get that little joke.**

"Kuro-puu is afraid of the library!" Mokona jeered. Kurogane squished it.

"SHUT UP, PORK BUN!" Kurogane screamed at Mokona. The manju bun flew out of his hands and landed on top of a random girls head. She squealed, a common reaction from girls when they see Mokona.

"Wow! So frackin adorable! Who's plushy is this?" Asked the girl. Mokona piped up.

"MOKONA IS MOKONA!" Mokona jumped up and down. The girl laughed.

"Well, Mokona, I'm Amy. Nice to meet you!" Amy smiled, patting Mokona on the head. Sakura (who has pretty much been absent this entire chapter) suddenly had a rare epiphany (yes epiphanies generally are rare for people with no memories.) She thought that the name Amy sounded familiar, but she forgot where she heard it. Her deep thought process (also rare for memory-less people) was interrupted by the hoots of some high school boys.

"There she is! Woot! Amy, baby!" Amy turned to glare at the boys.

"I need to go. See you at the meeting, if you're coming." Amy ran away and ditched the obnoxious boys. A little lightbulb went up in Sakura's memory lacking brain.

"Now I remember!" Sakura said.

"Remember what, exactly?" Fay asked.

"The Tsubasa club!"

"Huh, really?" Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow. Then he nodded. "Oh yeah. That girl Amy is one of the leaders, right? I guess that was her."

"Maybe they can help us. They seem to know a lot of people." Fay said, gesturing to Amy's fanboys.

"Most likely." Syaoran smiled.

"Tsubasa Club, here we come!" Mokona squeed.

* * *

**G/N**

**YAY FOR KAHIRIN!!!!!**

**Cannot wait to see what happens next. I wonder who the Tsubasa Club is....**


	2. The Club

Tsubasarean Fire: _The Club

* * *

_**B/N**

**Wow she's fast. Another update already? Kahirin is probably the only reliable person on here.

* * *

  
**

At around 3 pm, Syaoran and his less-than-normal looking group walked into the library. Shana and Amy were just about to start.

"Welcome to the Tsubasa Club!" Shana said cheerfully. "For those of you new members, I'm the leader, Shana. This is Amy, my partner." Shana said, pointing to Amy. Amy smiled and then talked next.

"The purpose of today's meeting is to come up with fundraising ideas for Brunt Alley. So..." Amy said, looking around. "Any suggestions?" A little dorky freshman boy raised his hand.

"How about we set up a flea market?" Rocky the dorky freshman asked.

"I second that." Sakura randomly said. Syaoran looked relatively surprised (or amused) that Sakura had the guts to say anything out loud. Shana smiled at Sakura.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to see you again. How did you find out about the club?" Shana asked. Sakura shrugged.

"A few students were talking about it, so we decided to see what it was all about." Sakura replied. Amy motioned for her and the group to stand up.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Amy said, smiling. Syaoran stood first.

"I'm Syaoran, and this lovely girl is Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura blushed a little. Fay stood next.

"Fay D Florite. Nice to meet you all. That big, scary guy in black is Kuro-chuu." Fay said, earning a glare from Kurogane.

"Say my name properly, bubble head wizard." Kurogane said threateningly, pulling out his sword. Shana rolled here eyes.

"Please, we would rather keep this a blood-and-gore free meeting." Shana said. A few girls in the back whispered, looking at Fay and then blushing. Kurogane fumed. Mokona jumped out of Sakura's bag.

"MOKONA MODOKI AT YOUR SERVICE! PUU!" Mokona jumped and landed on Shana's head. Two more students came in through the door.

"Sorry we're late," one of them said. Amy turned to them.

"Hey Nick and James. What took you guys so long?" She asked. Shana laughed.

"Oh, they probably got stuck up trying to get into some girl's pants." She teased. Nick and James just smiled and sat down. Amy turned back to the students.

"So, is everyone in favor of the Flea Market suggestion?" Amy asked. Everybody nodded in agreement. "Allright, then. We're going to organize the flea market at the Ledang park this Saturday. If there's no objections, the meetings pretty much over."

After everybody except Shana, Amy, Nick, James, and the odd looking travelers left, Shana invited Syaoran and the freak group out for a glass of Ledang's famous and calorie-packed ice blended slushies. Nothing like artificial flavoring, eh?

* * *

_**At Ledang's Famous and Calorie-Packed Slushies

* * *

**_

"By looking at you guys," James said, looking the group over, "you aren't from this country. Right?"

"Correct assumption." Syaoran replied. "We're here to find one of Sakura-chan's memories." he nodded.

"Yes. Memories are very cherished and precious things." Amy said. Shana nodded.

"Amy's right. Without memories, what would life be?" Shana said. Tears started to leak out of Sakura's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," Shana said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay." Sakura replied. Syaoran turned to Amy.

"Can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked. Amy nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"How did you get the name for your club?" he asked. Shana threw her head back and laughed.

"Let's just say it started with being suspended by some menopausal librarian, a series of random events, and us four meeting each other and forming a club." She said, still laughing. Syaoran looked confused.

"The name comes from Shana's odd word for 'Those With Wings'." Amy explained. Shana stopped laughing, finally.

"Hey, guys, how about we help them?" she offered.

"You're sure you want to help us?" Syaoran asked. Amy shrugged.

"Sure,why not? Tsubasa helps others in need, after all. And you guys seem to qualify for that at least." Amy said. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. It really is true what they all said..."

"What did they say?" Amy asked.

"You really are good people." Sakura replied, smiling. Shana laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Agreed?" Shana said. Amy nodded.

"Sure, sure, you conceited pig. Let's begin the search tomorrow. Except..." Amy grinned devishly. "Kuro-CHUU has to help also, of course."

"MOKONA AGREES!"

"Would you keep quiet?!" Kurogane growled. Everybody laughed. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Are they always like that?" She asked. Sakura nodded. Shana jumped up from the table and punched her fist into the air.

"Well,this could be fun!" Shana said, full of spirit as usual.

* * *

**B/N**

**-claps all around-  
**


	3. New Rivals

_Tsubasarean Fire : New Rivals

* * *

_

**B/N**

**Khairin said that this will be the last chapter for a while. She has some finals coming up so there won't be any updates until January, most likely.

* * *

**"I think we should start searching at... **t**h_e **G**r_**a**v**_e_**_y**a**_**r**d!" Nick said in a creepy voice. Amy gave him a look.

"It's kind of stupid to search for a feather in that kind of place, Nick." she said. Shana turned to Syaoran.

"What's your decision?" she asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"We don't exactly know our way around this place, so whatever you want to do." he replied. Amy nodded.

"Let's split. Shana, Nick, Sakura and Syaoran in one team, and Fay, Kurogane, James, and myself in another." she suggested. Shana nodded.

"Okay. Gear up, people."

* * *

The two groups split. Shana's team searched the parks and streets, while Amy's team searched the school.

* * *

"No luck at the moment, but we'll keep searching!" Shana said optimistically. Syaoran nodded.

"Shana's right. Never give up." Syaoran said. A brunette girl came up to them, looking rather seductively at Syaoran.

"Hey stud. What brings you here.... oh." her expression turned sour. "The Tsubasa Club is here, too." she sneered. Shana glared at her.

"Leave them alone, Tina. First off, I'm pretty sure this guy isn't interested in you," Shana said, glancing at Syaoran, then at Sakura. Syaoran blushed. "Second, the rivalry is between us!" She said. Tina laughed and took out an all-too familiar looking pink feather.

"If you dare, bring it on!" Tina said.

"There it is!" Syaoran yelled, running towards Tina. Nick stopped him.

"Let us handle this; we don't want you to get hurt." Nick said. Shana followed Nick.

"Syaoran, look after Sakura-chan. Nick, let's go!"

"Let's do this!" Nick said, running with Shana. Tina released some kind of stupid energy ball and threw it towards Syaoran. Of course, since Syaoran is a martial artist, he managed to dodge it and protect Sakura at the same time.

"Come on, coward." Shana said, challenging Tina. Tina snarled.

"Take that back!" Tina hurled another stupid energy ball at Shana, but Syaoran managed to kick it over her head. It kind of reminded him of cosmic soccer.

"Let me help you. That feather is Sakura's memory." Syaoran said, pointing to the feather in Tina's hand. Shana pushed Syaoran out of the way of another incoming stupid energy ball, and it hit her instead.

"Look out!" she said as she pushed Syaoran down.

"What the hell did you do that for? You got hurt!" Syaoran said. Shana shrugged.

"Kind of what JK Rowling would call a 'saving people thing.'"

"Huh?"

"You don't read Harry Potter. What a shame." Shana said, shaking her head. Syaoran didn't have time to respond as another stupid energy ball came towards them. A sword lashed out and blocked it. Amy and her team had arrived.

"Are you okay?" Kurogane asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but Shana is injured." Sakura replied. Shana shrugged again.

"It's not that bad." she said. Syaoran ignored her.

"Guys, we don't want anyone else getting hurt. We should retreat or something." Syaoran reasoned.

"But what about the memory?" Amy objected.

"I won't let Shana suffer just so we can get my stupid memory back." Sakura said. Amy shrugged.

"Your funeral." she said. Shana looked over at the feather.

"Are you sure? It's your memory, Sakura-chan." Shana said. Sakura shook her head.

"Your safety is more important right now." Sakura said, helping Shana up.


	4. Shana's Story

_Tsubasarean Fire:_

_Shana's story

* * *

_**B/N**

**-claps for Khairin- okay, you guys need to start reviewing. This is like the only story that we actually have been updating regularly. -cries- you don't love us, do you?**

**~Grimm (acting as da beta)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Is she going to be okay?" Sakura asked, kneeling next to Amy and the unconscious Shana.

"I hope so, but it looks pretty bad." Amy said with concern. Syaoran stood up and faced Fay.

"Fay, can't you do anything to heal her?" he asked. Fay smiled his odd smile.

"I suppose I could, but it's her determination that shall save her..." he said. Kurogane jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT BUBBLE HEAD?!" he screamed.

"A wise one."

"WISE MY ASS!"

"Calm down, Kurgie. Really, you need to go see someone about your anger issues. It's bad for your health..."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH YOU SONOFA-" they kept arguing. Syaoran, Sakura, and Amy stared at them for a few minutes, then got back to the conversation.

"It's all my fault. She wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for me and my stupid feathers." Sakura said. Amy patted her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Sakura-chan. Shana's just kind of an irrational person sometimes..." Fay and Kurogane stopped fighting. (About time, too.) Fay turned to Amy and smiled.

"What exactly is between Shana and that other girl, Tina?" he asked. Amy got one of those look-out-time-for-a-cliche-flashback looks in her eye...

"It happens 2 years ago, freshman year..."

* * *

**Cue "Twilight Zone" music, please. Dim the lights.

* * *

**

(Flashback to Freshman Year)  


* * *

"Futsal team is having tryouts this evening, Shana." A freshman and friendly Tina said cheerfully to a freshman Shana. Shana smiled.

"Yeah, I heard. You gonna try out, Tina?" she asked. Tina smiled.

"Yeah I am! Why don't you try, too?"

" No way. Not a good idea." Shana said, shaking her head. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Aw, at least do it for me..."

Shana glared at her, then shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."

"That's more like it!" Tina said, punching Shana's shoulder.

* * *

(At the futsal tryouts)

* * *

"Come on, try it!" Tina said, pushing Shana on to the field.

"I'd rather not, thanks." Shana said, pushing back.

"Don't be a loser. Come on."

"Fine, but I still thinks that a very bad idea..." Shana replied. Soon she was playing. Actually playing even better than Tina, shockingly enough.

The coach came up to them.

"Tina, try a bit harder. Shana..." he beamed at her. "You'll be our new team captain!" Shana smiled akwardly, and Tina slammed her fist into a locker.

"Tina, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shana asked. Tina glared at her.

"You totally knew this would happen!" Tina screamed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shana said innocently.

"Stop pretending Shana, you knew that could beat me!"

"Um, Tina? Yeah, you were the one who forced me to come here." Shana said. Tina fumed.

"BITCH! SO THAT'S HOW IT IS, HUH? WELL COUNT ME AMONG YOUR ENEMIES!" Tina yelled, making a dramatic exit.

"Okay. I feel like I'm in a sit com."

* * *

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"That's why Shana and Tina are enemies..." Amy finished.

"Why the hell'd you tell them that?!" Shana asked. (Yeah she woke up.) Amy shrugged.

"They asked."

"Its my problem, and I can handle it myself." Shana said, fuming. Sakura walked over to her.

"Frienship is sacred. You and Tina can solve this if you try. You both have to let go of your egos and realize you're both wrong. That doesn't me surrender, it just means stop acting like it's all about you." Sakura said. Shana shrugged.

"First lets find the feather, okay? One thing at a time." She said.

* * *

**3 more chapters until the end!**


	5. Torn Friendship

_**Tsubasarean Fire – Torn Friendship**_

**B/N: Really close to the end, guys. (Though none of you are reviewing. Review! Review! We know you're reading this because we see the alert stats and favorite stats and what not, but you're not reviewing!)**

* * *

"I'm asking you to just rest for a while. You don't need to help us, really. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me."

"Sakura-Chan, it's my promise to help you, and as Tsubarean** (A/n: A nick name for Tsubasa club members**) and it's our job to get the feather back. I promise, I won't get hurt" Shana replied with determination. Amy smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Amy reassured Sakura, giving her a thumbs up sign. Sakura sighed.

"If you say so…" she said. Shana turned to the rest of the Tsubasa club.

"Come on, lets get that feather back!" she said. Syaoran stepped forward.

"I'm going too." He said. Amy turned to him and looked him over.

"You're sure you want to come with us?" Amy asked skeptically. Shana shrugged.

"Let him come. We might need all the help we can get if that feather is as powerful as it sounds, and it's in Tina's twisted, evil hands." Shana said, spitting out Tina's name with disgust. Amy nodded.

"Okay. Nick, James, you have to protect Sakura. Kurogane, Fay, and Mokona? You guys have to create some distractions." She pointed to herself and the rest of the group. "Shana, Syaoran, and me will confront Tina."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Nick said, pumping his fist into the air. Shana rolled her eyes.

"Allrighty, then. Time to go." She motioned for the group to follow her out the door.

They all went to Tina's little hot spot (the children's park… she enjoys terrorizing children) when Mokona's eyes went wide. Syaoran jumped up.

"Where is it?" he asked. Mokona jumped up and down and pointed.

"There!" Mokona pointed at the oak tree. Shana's eyes narrowed.

"She's here." She said, almost snarling. Tina walked out from behind the tree.

"So, you worms are back for a second round, huh?" Tina chuckled, waving the feather. Shana stepped forward.

"Bring it on." She said. Syaoran held out a hand to stop her.

"Let the rest of us handle this. You just got healed." Syaoran ran towards Tina when she threw out one of her stupid energy balls.

"Careful!" Shana shouted. Another stupid energy ball came bounding towards Kurogane.

"Fay, change places with me. I have to talk to Tina." Shana said. Amy glared at her warningly.

"Are you insane?" Amy asked. Shana shrugged.

"I've been thinking about what Sakura said. Once Tina was my friend, and no matter what stupid little thing ruined that, it's my responsibility to fix it." Shana said. Amy shook her head.

"That's sweet and all, but somehow I don't think Tina's going to look deep down for the 'bond you once shared.'" Amy said.

"She'll be fine." Someone said. The group turned around to see Sakura, Nick, and James coming towards them.

"What are you doing here? Syaoran and Fay are in the middle of a fight!" Amy glared at Nick and James. "It's dangerous for Sakura to be here! Syaoran is going to MURDER YOU." The ignored Amy. Sakura turned to Shana.

"You know what to do." Sakura said. Shana nodded, remembering their conversation before.

"Right." She ran out in front of Tina.

"BACK OF, BITCH!" Tina screamed at her. Shana smirked and opened her arms.

"I dare you to throw one of those pansy little energy balls at me." She said. Tina glared at her.

"Fine. Prepare to die, then!" Tina started to throw her lame little light bulb, but found that she couldn't.

"See, you can't hurt me." Shana said. Tina glared at her. "Even if we're not now, we were once friends. And even if that doesn't mean anything to you, it does to me." Tina looked at her skeptically.

"You're lying." Tina said. Shana shook her head no.

"Look, I'm sorry that you were hurt when I made that stupid team instead of you." She said, walking towards Tina. "I didn't even want to be on the team, and you know that." Shana said, still walking towards Tina. Tina hesitated, then held out her hand.

"You're right. I was a bitch, and I'm sorry." Tina said, hugging Shana. Syaoran twitched.

"Something's not right…" Syaoran said. Sakura turned to him.

"What is it, Syaoran?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Something bad's going to happen…" he said. _Even if I don't know what that is… _Tina laughed.

"Shana, you really are an idiot." She said, pulling out a random big-ass sharp sword thing and stabbing Shana in the chest. Shana fell down, gasping.

"How could you?" she asked, still not believing. The group ran towards her.

"Shana!"


	6. Friendship That Lasts Forever

_**Tsubasarean Fire – Friendship that Lasts Forever**_

**B/N: Would you guys just review already?**

* * *

Fay moved to heal Shana but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't." she said. Sakura looked confused.

"But why?" she asked. Shana shrugged.

"I'm going to die someday, and I'd like to die for my friends." She smiled. "I have no regrets."

"Shana…" Amy tried not to cry.

"Amy, you're now the leader of the Tsubasa Club."

"No, you have to lead us." Amy said, now bursting into tears. "You're the only one capable of it!"

"Amy, that's not possible! Promise me that you will!" Shana said to her. Amy just took her hand and nodded.

"I promise."

"Good, then." Shana said, and she closed her eyes. Amy started crying harder. Then she looked up at Tina, furious.

"Dammit, bitch…" she grabbed Kurogane's sword and ran towards Tina.

"You dare challenge me?" Tina laughed, hurlind another stupid light ball, which Amy dodged.

"You killed Shana when she was just trying to patch things up! It's like killing an enemy when their back is turned!" Amy's knuckles turned white as she clutched the sword harder.

"Come on, Amy dearest." Tina laughed, then pointed to herself. "Look at me. Shana was an idiot to trust me, so technically, she killed herself."

"Shut up!" Amy started to swing her sword, but Sakura stopped her.

"Stop it! If Shana were here, she wouldn't want you to do that!" Sakura screamed. Amy looked at her, then back at Tina.

"This bitch doesn't deserve to live, Sakura!" Amy said. Sakura shook her head.

"That's not how you solve a problem! Think about what Shana would do in this situation!" she said. Syaoran nodded.

"Sakura's right. Even if Shana was more trusting that she should have been, she gave her life for us. You wouldn't want her to do that for nothing, would you?" Syaoran said.

"But that idiot has no idea what Shana did for her!" Amy cried. Tina's head snapped.

"What do you mean, what Shana did for me?" Tina asked, glaring at Amy. "She didn't do anything for me!"

"She refused to even be on the Futsal team, much less be captain, because she didn't want to hurt your feelings. And what do you do? YOU KILL HER AS YOUR WAY OF SAYING THANK YOU!" Amy screamed at Tina.

Tina looked over at Shana and turned white. Amy ran towards her and punched her right in the face.

"ARE YOU HAPPY? SHANA CARED ENOUGH ABOUT YOU TO TURN DOWN SOMETHING SHE EARNED JUST SO YOU COULD BE HAPPY! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, BECAUSE YOU WERE ENOUGH OF A BITCH THAT YOU COULDN'T BE HAPPY FOR HER THAT SHE MADE THE TEAM IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF BEING A TERRIBLE PERSON WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, WELL DONE, BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!" Amy burst into tears again, throughing the sword down. Syaoran patted her shoulder.

"Shana would be proud of you for stopping yourself." He said, then he turned to Tina and held out his hand. "Okay, can you please return what's rightfully Sakura's?" he asked. Tina cautiously came up to Sakura and held out the feather.

"Is this yours?" Tina asked. Sakura nodded. A tear leaked out of Tina's eye. "This may not change anything, but I'm really sorry. I was mad at Shana and I shouldn't have been. I should have been happy for her for getting on the team in the first place, and killing her was going way too far. I had already went too far." She looked up at the others. "Of course I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that right now, I have no pride in what I did."

Tina walked away. Sakura took her feather and put it inside her, and drifted off to a deep sleep.


	7. Further Spirit Glow

**Tsubasarean Fire: Further Spirit Glow **

* * *

_G/N:_

_So... final installment in Tsubasarean Fire. Claps for Khairin!_

_

* * *

_

Nothing but silence accompanied the group as they sat at the drink stand, Shana's death still as icy of a shock as the drinks they all held.

"You know," Syaoran started, "if Shana were here, she wouldn't want to see you all like this-" Amy jumped up, knocking over a chair.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER, ANYWAY?" Amy screamed. Everybody looked at her in shock. Sakura was the first to speak.

"It may be true that we don't know her, but from what we can tell, she's not the type that would want people sad on her account..." Sakura quickly looked down at her feet, turning shy again under Amy's glare. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it when she saw Tina staring at the sign on the drink stand.

"This was her favorite place," Tina murmured. Amy got up and aimed a punch in her direction. Lucky for Tina, she was stopped by Kurogane's last minute intervention.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurogane snarled at Amy. She shoved him off.

"Settling a few things with this girl. What else would I be doing?" she snapped back.

"Shana wouldn't want you to. After all, you and the rest of your little club have morals to follow, right?" Kurogane asked. Amy started to speak, but her retort was lost.

"I know but….."

"Forgiveness is more sacred than revenge. Shouldn't you know that by now?" Tina stepped between them, offering a hand to Amy.

"I'm sorry for what I did... it was terrible. You can probably never forgive me, but-" Amy shrugged.

"It's fine, I forgive you..." every jaw dropped open. You hear about teenage girl moodswings, but...

* * *

_No matter how impractical it seems, sometimes terrible tragedy can change people's hearts._

* * *

**_end._**


End file.
